Royalty of the Arcobaleno
by Sky Fantasy
Summary: After a heated argument against Reborn, Tsuna run away from all of them, alone and frustrated. Ever since that night, Sawada Tsunayoshi was nowhere to be found. What is the connection between the disappearance and a ghostly figure of a girl? The mysteries getting darker than before...
1. The Disappearance of Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Royalty of the Arcobaleno**

**Summary: After a heated argument against Reborn, Tsuna run away from all of them, alone and frustrated. Ever since that night, Sawada Tsunayoshi was nowhere to be found. What is the connection between the disappearance and a ghostly figure of a girl? The mysteries getting darker than before and they're determined to end it with the recovery of Tsuna back into them. But when they finally found him, it may be too late...**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship,** **Mystery, **

**Author: Sky Fantasy**

**Original Story: ****Snowy Midnight Arcobaleno ****by XxX2Kuroyuki7XxX**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Disappearance of Sawada Tsunayoshi**

He clench his fist on the innocent lamp pole while his body trembling in frustration. He couldn't understand what his tutor was thinking at all! Why did he force him to participate in this battle, only to make him back out once the secret was revealed? _'Don't Reborn trust me? Did he still think me as a kid! Why couldn't he let me to save him as a repay to all my debts? Damn it!'_

During his internal stress fight, he doesn't notice of the white mists surrounding him. Slowly, the white mists getting thicker and thicker until his whole lower body couldn't be seen anymore. Then, they start growing to his upper body part, starting from his torso. Even when his whole body disappears inside the mist, he doesn't realize the danger surrounds him.

The white mists creeping onto his face like snakes and hides his sight of the world, and that's when he finally realized the danger he is in. But he is far too late because the mists already hide his whole existence from the world. And when the mists dissipate by a strong wind, all that left is an empty road with a violated pole.

That night, Sawada Tsunayoshi is gone from the world.

* * *

The sun rises from the east side of Namimori, shining the town with its morning light. The housewife of each houses are seen doing their morning chores while their husbands get set to work. Their sons and daughters are preparing for another day at school. But in a certain residence, something went different that morning. As usual, the housewife is doing her chores, her rarely present husband enjoying his breakfast even with slight disability. The children are waking up groggily from their dreams. Although everything seems normal, but they forgot about a room upstairs that has not yet being open by a tired-looking teenager.

The clock on the wall is ticking. Then, the housewife glances on the clock and gasps, nearly shocking her husband. "What is it?" Her husband asked. She smiles at the blonde and requests, "Could you please wake Tsu-kun up, darling?" The blonde laughs merrily at that. "Hahaha. Of course, honey." With a stupid grin, the boss of CEDEF of the Vongola famiglia began his journey to his son's room.

Upon arriving in front of the room with a fish sign, he kick the poor door wide open and shout with his lungs, "WAKE UP, SON!" But not even a voice answered his annoying scream. This prompts him to clearly see the silent room. The room still clean and not even a sign is seen to indicate the boss that his son ever return to the house early that morning. This worried him. "Tunafish?"

Nothing, only silence greets him inside the inhabitant room. And his gut feels heavily sinking with dread for some reason.

* * *

When he return to the warm house, Reborn never expect to see a worried Iemitsu sitting on the couch inside an empty house. When Iemitsu saw the tiny hitman, he beckoned the baby to sit opposite of him. "What happened, Iemitsu?" Reborn asked the external advisor of Vongola, but the grim expression still painted on his face. "Reborn...you said that Tsuna is coming home this early morning, right?"

"Yeah, I made him to go home this morning." The heavy emotions lingering inside his gut tighten more. Iemitsu glares at the table in front of him. "Then, why I couldn't find Tsuna? I even tried to contact him, but there's not even a single line!" Iemitsu burst in front of Reborn.

"What do you mean?" Reborn asked slowly and softly with disbelieve inside his tone. "Are you saying...Tsuna went _missing_?"

* * *

Gokudera tried to contact his beloved Juudaime for the whole day, even skipping school to search throughout the whole town, but he couldn't find him. He even forced himself to ask for Yamamoto and Ryohei's help, but none of them found the boss.

So here he is, walking aimlessly on the street with his phone clutch tightly inside his grip. "Juudaime, where are you?" As he walks around the streets, his foot suddenly stepped on something hard, which makes his foot hurts. "Damn it!" He cursed while clutching his throbbing foot. In anger, Gokudera prepares his other leg to crush whatever it is that injured him, when he stop in midway upon seeing the insignificance thing.

"Tha-that is...!"

* * *

Chrome could sense a strong presence of Mist flame she doesn't recognize before that early morning, but before she could tell Mukuro or Tsuna about it, the presence disappears. So she thought it was her imagination, but her gut somehow tells otherwise. So she spent her day skipping school to search for the mysterious presence.

At first, Chrome almost gave up as she couldn't find any clue, but she suddenly senses the familiar presence nearby her vicinity, although it was faint. Afraid of her only clue might disappear again; she rushes to an isolated street. Though, she never thought she would find Gokudera gaping at something on the ground. When she observe the thing closer, she finally understood the reason why Gokudera Hayato gapes on the tiny thing.

Because lying on the street is a ring they're so familiar with.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Are you enjoying this rewritten version of SMA? I hope I could do as well as her for our enjoyment. If you have time, can you please share your opinions of this story? I would appreciate any comments of improving my writing better. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Searching for the Sky

**Chapter 2**

**Searching for the Sky**

Most of the representatives and their Arcobaleno have arrived at the appointed place, and they spend their time doing their normal activities while waiting for Team Reborn and Sawada Iemitsu to start the meeting. The Varia with their normal chaotic ways almost create ruckus inside the room, especially Xanxus who keeps throwing his wine bottles at Squalo's silky hair, which irritate the long haired captain and an irritated Squalo means a sword will slice the air around it.

Hibari tries his hardest to restrain his bloodthirstiness from beating all of the herbivores to death, but his patience finally snapped when Mukuro purposely creating an illusion of sakura trees around him. While both of them engage in their battle, Team Colonello without Iemitsu busying themselves by discussing strategies to win the next representative battle, which has not occurred yet today. Byakuran and his guardians were sited in a corner, with Byakuran devouring his unlimited packs of marshmallows and his subordinates obediently keep away from the rest of the teams.

Out of the blue, the fancy door was rudely kicked open by none other than an irritated Reborn, followed by the rest of his team and Iemitsu in tow. The intrusion successfully ceased out the noises inside the conference room, and Reborn's bad aura really helps it. They took their assigned places around the long table, with Reborn sitting at the head of the table. Byakuran instantly noticed an empty place just besides Reborn's place, so he playfully asked, "Where's Tsunayoshi-kun, Reborn? I'm sure the Vongola would be here." As if realizing information, he knocks his right fist onto an open palm. "Oh! Reborn must be very protective of Tsunayoshi-kun after we've found out about the real objective to this battle, and he doesn't want his beloved student to get involved, am I right?"

A very dark aura is release by the baby hitman and his expression is hidden under his fedora, making the rest of the representatives curious and scared of what might be painted on the babyish face. Then, with a heavy tone, Reborn finally announced it.

"Tsuna went missing approximately between the end of the last representative battle and the time before the school hour started." Gasps could be heard around the room and everything went silent, as if they couldn't believe that the strongest representative among them was missing and probably kidnapped.

With a serious face, Colonello asked his rival, "Do you have any idea why he went missing?" Reborn wears a dark expression under the brim of his fedora. "I don't have any, but I could only guess that someone might be kidnapping him because of this battle."

"You don't think..."

Reborn nodded at the unannounced deduction. "Yeah...I think the Vendice might be involved in this."

* * *

He could see the view much wider on Yamamoto's head rather than his student's. The search could also be done faster because he is an athlete, hence his high speed and sharp eyes of anything he passed by without hitting someone. But still.

'_His hair is much softer and fluffier than Yamamoto's,' _he thought with a soft smile unconsciously formed at the thought of his student. Though, the smile turns upside down at a dark thought of the current reality.

Right now, both he and Yamamoto are at the west side of Namimori's shopping district, trying to find any clue of his student's whereabouts. They have been looking through everywhere, even the darkest alley among alleys and also asking people about his student, but none of them found Tsuna or anything that might belonged to him. It was as if Tsuna was completely disappears from the world, leaving no traces behind of his situation.

But it could also be the doing of a Mist flame user, as Chrome indicated before. She said she could sense a very powerful presence of mist flame, but before she could do anything, it disappears like the wind. And when she was looking for the owner, she instead found...

* * *

**Flashback**

_She gasped in shock upon seeing the familiar looking ring on the ground. Chrome promptly fell down in shock, with hands trembling to hide his hiccup. Gokudera cursed really loud and starts blaming him for not be there when his savior needed him._

_They recognize the ring as Tsuna's Vongola gear, and they also knew that Tsuna won't leave the house without the gear as long as the representative battle did not end yet. Because he knew the other competitors would take any chance to get lesser competitors, add also the fact that Reborn won't let his student to be left without any weapon or his ring to access on his flame._

_Chrome connects everything together and she came into a very frightening conclusion. __**Her boss was kidnapped by a Mist flame user.**__ Or he might also get confronted by the flame user._

_Slowly, the Storm guardian of Vongola Decimo took the cold ring and kindly waited for Chrome to recover from her shock. Once she did, both of them headed towards Reborn to inform the baby of their horrible discoveries._

* * *

Citizens of Namimori at Namimori's residential area are not shock even the slightest as the loudest teenager ever known in town screams as if the world is going to end. But none of them ever thought that the idiot boxer is doing something useful for the first time. Because right now, Sasagawa Ryohei...

"SAWADA! WHERE ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME! GIVE ME YOUR CLUE NOW, SAWADA!" But, he failed to use his brain for more than 5%. He failed to think rationally that a missing person couldn't randomly appears out of thin air and giving out clue, only to disappears again.

Coincidentally, a very bad-in-mood Gokudera is strolling around the streets and they collided against each other, painfully. "Hey! Watch it, lawn head!" Gokudera quickly get up from his fallen form and starts cursing at the too excited boxer. Ryohei, the ever so accepting challenge guy he is, didn't back down from the yell as well. "You're the one who should watch it, octopus head!" The said octopus head snapped.

"You stupid lawn head are the one who should watch it! You shouldn't run around the town and yelling as if your pants is on fire!"

"You're just not extreme enough!"

"You're an idiotic bastard!"

"You're extremely not helpful!"

"Lawn head!"

"Octopus head!"

And so, the fight commence between two hot-headed guys on a street of Namimori's residential area.

* * *

**A/N: That's it! I know it seems hanging at the end, but when I thought about it, I think the supposed ending for this chapter is better suiting in other chapter. I want the mystery to keep being there. Also, I really appreciate all the reviews that you've given to this story. Thank you very much! Although I just read it because I've been busy lately. Anyway, Happy Independence Day to all Malaysians!**

**Do any of you Malaysians go to the latest VBG at Pavilion during Independence Day? Well, I already go and buy my little Anime collection.**

**Anyway, keep reading, criticizing and reviewing this story for better chapters! Bye-bye! **


End file.
